Not everything is as it seems
by YumiAngel
Summary: A different version of what happened at the class trip to the mountains. Not everything is as it seems. At least when talking about Daisuke Niwa


**_Author Notes: This fic is dedicated for Rein London H., my first rewiever over my DNA fic, and my good friend Belinda who shares my fascination to DNA._**

_**For now this one is a one shot, and I apologize for the ending…it didn't quite end like I thought it would, and my characters are definitely little more out of character. As you will notice this fic isn't that much about Dark, but more about Daisuke, who in this fic is definitely more confident. I personally think there is more to Daisuke than the shy schoolboy who got shot down by Risa.**_

****

****

**Not everything is as it seems**

**A**zumano, where Daisuke Niwa lives, is a cold place. This is the reason why Daisuke wonders, probably for the thousandth time, that maybe, just maybe, their teacher isn't completely sane.

"Dai-Chan! Wait!" Daisuke's mother, Emiko yells after her son, as he is about to leave for the school trip. Daisuke personally thought that the school climb to the mountains was cold, and dangerous. That didn't stop their teacher from assigning the trip, however. Daisuke looked confused as Emiko gave him a gift. He opened the brown paper, uncovering the magnificent jacket. Daisuke looked at the long, black, stylish leatherjacket with appreciation.

"Now, you know it has rained for so long, so it is best to be prepared. It is good to have dark colours in the snow." Emiko explains, as she smiles to her son.

"I know mum. Thanks for the jacket…" Daisuke trailed off, as he waited for his mother to explain her ulterior motive. Emiko didn't disappoint him, as she suddenly winked, and said:

"This is the perfect jacket to be sharing with your divine maiden." Emiko winked again, before running off, hopping around like grazy of excitement. Daisuke just raised an eyebrow before putting the jacket on, and leaving.

"Geeze, what a grazy mother I have…"

"**O**j! Saehara, get off me!" Sekimoto yelled at Saehara, who was currently hanging from his back.

"Stop it!" Riku Harada yelled, suddenly. The boys just looked at each other confused, before Saehara started:

"So... Harada-san…you wouldn't happen to …."

"Happen to what?" Riku this time yelled irritated, and slightly blushing behind her winter gear. Everyone on the class was standing in the trailer, waiting for the last ones to show up. They were taking the trailer to the root of the mountain, and from there climbing upwards.

"You wouldn't happen to like Sekimoto, would you?" Before Riku had time to comment, or hit Saehara, Sekimoto did it for her. Sekimoto suddenly stood fully up, throwing Saehara from his back; as he looked throw the window to the stairs. Just as Saehara was about to say something, Sekimoto said in a voice everyone heard:

"Who's that?" Everyone in the trailer (almost everyone from the class II-B) moved to the window. Outside in the stairs, currently climbing them was a tall young man. He was wearing a long black leather coat, and a bag pack thrown over his shoulder. They couldn't see his face, because it was hidden behind his hood. The girls all let out appreciative 'oohs' and 'aahs'. They were all shocked as the figure walked into the trailed.

"Ohayo." He calmly said, and everyone was sure they had heard the voice somewhere earlier. It was Riku however, who said it aloud.

"Niwa-kun? Is that you?"

"Hai." Daisuke answered, pulling down his hood, and opening his jacket because of the warmth in the trailer. They could all se that he was wearing a big button-up shirt, and black slacks. Daisuke was oblivious to everyone's stares. Well, until Saehara came to him, reaching him only to his eyes, and said:

"Hey Daisuke, since when have you been so long?" Saehara at the same time became so near Daisuke's face, that had it been somebody else, they might have felt imitated, but Daisuke was used to Saehara's behaviour, and just raised an eyebrow. Saehara's further investigation was interrupted by their teacher that had just arrived.

"Attention, class! Good, you are all here. Now were going to make our way to the mountain. The trailer trip is going to take about an hour, as we will be climbing quite high." After making the announcement the teacher sat back to her seat, and everyone's conversations turned to normal.

**D**aisuke closed his eyes and drew a long breath after stepping down from the trailer. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that Risa Harada was looking at him closely. He blushed at the sight of seeing his crush, and quickly made his way to where the teacher was standing. The teacher paired them up to pairs, and Daisuke got paired up with Risa. Daisuke wasn't sure if he should be grateful, or curse. Sure, of course, as any boy, he wanted to be close his crush, but being near Risa brought up the possibility of changing to Dark. The climb up the mountain went well until a strong wind flew Risa's hat from her head and to the nearby tree.

"Niwa-kun… Could you get it for me?" Daisuke looked at Risa who was looking at him pleadingly, ready to cry. He looked at the tree, which was at the cliff. Sure he could get the hat, but then he would be leading Hiwatari to his tracks. He glanced at Hiwatari, who was following the situation, while taking notes. He swallowed, and was just about to say it was too dangerous, as Riku went by the tree, took hold of the railing, and leaned over to the tree, to collect the hat.

"Harada-san, that's dangerous!" Daisuke yelled, knowing that the railing was slippery, and rushing over to the rail.

"Stop...Riku!" Risa yelled at her sister.

"Harada-san, that's dangerous!" Daisuke repeated, now standing by the railing. Riku just yelled irritated at Daisuke

"And you! You're a guy, and you just stand the..!" Riku's voice was cut of, as she lost her grip from the railing. Daisuke, standing nearby, took a hold on her hand, which drew him with her. They could hear their classmates yelling, as they fell down. The air was filled with mist, as they fell. They fell to a pile of snow. Riku fell over Daisuke, but this took a moment for her to notice. She was lying on top of Daisuke, their lips almost touching. They both blushed, and Riku was about to move from Daisuke, as they hear a loud 'crack!' The looked bewildered at each other, before Riku said:

"We are lying on ice, aren't we?" She asked silently, like afraid that loud noises would crack the ice. Daisuke nodded, and as the ice cracked more under them, Daisuke gave up and cursed aloud:

"_Oh fuck_!"

"Niwa-kun!" Riku yelled, but as the ice cracked once more she regretted yelling.

"Okay, okay. First step is to spread our weight. Now listen to me carefully. Roll to my left side." After Risa did what asked, carefully, Daisuke continued. "…now, spread your arms and legs." They both did. "Now do the same. Well have to do this whole thing again and again, until we reach the shore, were the ice ends. So, roll over, spread, roll-over, spread… got it?" After Risa nodded the proceeded to do so, Risa doing it first, and Daisuke after her. After they had rolled twice, they heard a louder crack. Daisuke cursed again.

"Okay, there's no time for this. We are going to have to run. So, as I say so, we'll both get up, and run like hell, okay?" Riku nodded hesitantly, before asking in a silent voice:

"Niwa-kun…" "Yes, Harada-san?" "What happens if the ice cracks?" "…." "Niwa-kun?" "..We… We'll die in… Oh, where the hell is Hiwatari-kun with his calculator when you need him? I guess somewhere around five minutes…" "…" "Harada-san?" "Okay, let's do it." "On my mark." After saying that Daisuke said in a loud voice:

"GO." The plan would have been perfect in every way, except for one problem. As they had fallen to the side of the big pile of snow, Riku had twisted her angle. That was why, when Daisuke said 'go'. Riku tried, but didn't succeed in running. Daisuke, who had started to run, ran past her, but as he noticed after several steps she wasn't following, ha turned around, and scooped her up. This act surprised Riku, and she let out surprised shriek, as Daisuke ran, with her in his arms. Unknown to them, they were both thinking about two things. 1) How close they were, in if they would not have been in a life threatening situation, they would have surely blushed. 2) They hoped they would make it. They could still hear the ice cracking underneath Daisuke's feet.

**M**eanwhile up at the path, where everyone was. They were all looking down. As all they could see was fog, they were worried. Even more so, as they heard following voices.

"_**AAAAAH!"** _

_Could be heard as they fell._

**_CRACK _**

_The teacher looked stressed at the voice. She was worried her students had broken bones, or something._

"_**Were lying on ice, aren't we?"** _

_Everyone changed worried glances. This was turning out to be too dangerous. Everyone waited for Daisuke's answer dreadingly._

"_**OH FUCK!"** _

_That was answer enough for the teacher, as she started to cry, muttering about how hard it was going to be, telling the parents. A girl took the teachers hand, and asked if she should hold teachers hand while she was to tell the parents, which just caused the teacher to cry more._

"_**Niwa-kun!"**_

_Risa actually smiled at hearing her sisters voice, as unapproved Daisuke's language._

"_**Okay, okay. First step is to spread our weight. Now listen to me carefully. Roll to my left side."**_

_The Teacher muttered something about that it was good that Niwa knew something about surviving._

"…_**now, spread your arms and legs."**_

_Hiwatari unconsciously nodded to the orders Daisuke was giving out._

"_**Now do the same. Well have to do this whole thing again and again, until we reach the shore, were the ice ends. So, roll over, spread, roll-over, spread… got it?"**_

_Some wondered how Daisuke knew this all. Surely it had not happened earlier?_

_**CRACK**_

_Pretty much everyone winced at the sound of cracking ice._

"_**OH SHIT!"**_

_Were pretty much words everyone wanted to say._

"**_Okay, there's no time for this. We are going to have to run. So, as I say so, we'll both get up, and run like hell, okay?"_**

_Hiwatari blinked at that. For Daisuke to be saying such, the situation down must've been serious._

"_**Niwa-kun…"**_

_Risa could clearly hear the bleading in her sister's voice._

"_**Yes, Harada-san?"** _

_Daisuke's voice was filled with seriousness not many had heard him use._

"_**What happens if the ice cracks?" **_

_Was a question on what everyone wanted an answer for._

"…**_." _**

_They all dreaded for the answer, even thought some of them knew it already._

"_**Niwa-kun?" **_

_They could hear the panic in Riku's voice._

"**_..We… We'll die in… Oh, where the hell is Hiwatari-kun with his calculator when you need him? I guess somewhere around five minutes…" _**

_Everyone looked at Hiwatari, who calmly answered: "3 minutes and 40 seconds to be exact."_

"…"

_Nobody knew what to say, or think. Some, already thinking that their classmates were dead._

"_**Harada-san?"**_

"_**Okay, let's do it."**_

"_**On my mark." **_

_By the time all the girls were crying, and some of the guys looked grief stricken._

"_**GO."**_

_Hiwatari looked slightly annoyed that Daisuke would risk Riku's life, just to protect his secret. But on the other hand, maybe changing wasn't possible._

"**_ojh!" _**

_The teacher visibly flinched, as she feared something happened, as they heard Riku's panicked shriek. Then…nothing. Just deadly silence that fell to them all. What happened? They all wondered._

**D**aisuke ran. Because of the fog he didn't see more than few meters in front of him, but he still ran. At least if they ran they had possibility in surviving as behind them waited a sure death. Daisuke could no longer hear cracking, and let his relieve consume him. Maybe they were safe?

…Was a question which was not safe to be even thought about. Just as Daisuke had thought about it he noticed that the Ice became thinner, and ended few feet before him, changing into cold water river. Daisuke, with his Thief instincts could've jumped. But, as he had Risa on his hands he couldn't. He couldn't even stop, as the masses drew them forwards.

**R**iku looked at Daisuke as he ran. He had come back for her. Daisuke had actually come back for her. He could have chosen to run back to safety by himself, but he didn't. She laid her head against Daisuke's chest, and so did not see as the ice ended, and so had no time to scream.

As they fell to the ice cold water, Daisuke's hold on Riku was lost. An underwater current took Riku with it, taking her faster down the river. Daisuke, however, despite the coldness succeeded in swimming to her, just before she was about to go underwater. He hugged her as they moved down the river with the water masses. Just as Riku thought she was going to die there, in Daisuke's arms, Daisuke took a hold on something. Then… Then she lost consciousness.

**D**aisuke took hold of the tree leaning over the river. He then, knowing he would soon freeze, drew himself one-handed to the shore, holding Riku in his other arm. He took Riku in his arms, and noticed her eyes were closed. He fell to his knees into the white snow, but knew Riku may not have much time, and forced himself up.

After walking about ten meters he noticed he was standing beside the straight stone wall, a part of the mountain. He also knew he would have to find somewhere warm, so he started walking by the side of the stonewall.

Good thing Luck seemed to like Daisuke, as he came to an opening of a cave. The cave opening was about meter wide and 1'50 high, it was bigger on the inside thought. Daisuke quickly went into the cave, laying Riku to the floor, which was filled with leaves. He took off his and Riku's bag packs, and upon noticing Riku was freezing, took off his coat, and frapped it around her.

Upon ending that task, he went to find wood. He knew, that even thought the air was warm for a winter day, 10c, was by no means warm, and could still get them, in their wet clothes killed.

**W**hen Riku woke up, she noticed that she was freezing. After blinking her eyes couple of times, she could faintly hear someone's voice calling her name.

"…ku! Riku! God, Riku, please wake up! Riku!" As she finally opened her eyes fully, she could hear a breath of relief. She looked around, and noticed she was in a cave of sorts. The opening was covered over by some clothes hanging from some sort of rope. She then noticed that near the opening was a fire, and more importantly that Daisuke was leaning over her, concern filling his eyes.

"..Ni...niwa-kun?" She asked, her voice first failing her. Daisuke just put and finger on her cold lips, to refrain her from speaking.

"Riku, thank god you're okay. Now, don't speak. We're in a cave I found. But as we fell into the river, I'll need you to change your clothes. You're gonna freeze to death otherwise." His voice left no space for objections, as He took the jacket off her. Normally she would have blushed, as Daisuke helped her in changing clothes, but she realized that this was no time for that. This was all about surviving.

After taking the jacket off her, which she noticed was Daisuke's, He carried her near the wire. He then helped her off her own jacket, her jumper, her pants, and her shoes and socks. She was left in her shorts and top, lying there. She tried to Help Daisuke undress her, but realized that she wasn't truly in control of her fingers. She however didn't let it bother her, as Daisuke didn't stop and stare her.

Daisuke went for his bag pack, and took from there thick, but loose grey pants, and a simple long sleeved shirt, and socks. She noticed it was what he was wearing too, but he only had a tee-shirt. He then helped her into the pants and shirt, which were obliviously too big for her. He then helped her in sitting position near the fire. As he noticed that she couldn't yet sit on herself, and that she was freezing, He simply, without a word sat behind her, spread his legs, and let her lean on his chest.

Riku put her head against his shoulder, and vaguely remembered before drifting to sleep Daisuke laying a blanket over them (she didn't know where it came from, and frankly didn't care) , and Daisuke massaging her feet, to warm them up. And so she fell asleep, overwhelmed by the satisfying feelings that came to her.

**D**aisuke was relieved when Riku woke up. He had feared the worst. He had had to take away her clothes, but did it as gently as he could, and as professionally he could. He noticed that Riku had nice body, and his hormones almost took the better of him, but he restrained himself, he instead took from his bag pack the warmer shirt and pants he had spared for Riku. After noticing she still shivered, he just let her lean against his near the fire, and massaged her feet, hoping that the blood would start circulating again, as the feet looked awfully blue.

After Riku had fallen asleep, and they had sat there for about an hour, he took his jacket, and but it to the floor to protect them from cold. He then moved Riku gently to the jacket, beside himself, and covered them with the blanket he had gotten from his bag pack, and so his last thought being 'good I'm lucky to have such an overprotective mother', as he let sleep wrap her arms around him.

**A**s Riku awoke, she noticed that she was feeling little cloudy and warm. She snuggled closer to the body beside her, and just let out an appreciative sight. Wait a minute? Body? A body beside her? She didn't dare to open her eyes yet, so she just tried to feel around her. She was warm, and in clothes that didn't feel like her own. She was half-lying on top of someone. That someone was male. She ventured opening her eyes, and let out a relieved breath when she noticed it was only Daisuke, and not some stranger, or that pervert, Dark. She then remembered what had happened, and felt tears running down her cheeks. She went trough the memories from earlier. She felt the tears come, as she thought about seeing Daisuke with Risa, and then the fact that Daisuke had come for her, after they had fell on the ice. She knew why she was crying. They were really tears of happiness, she was happy to be alive.

Then, as she came in her thoughts to the point where Daisuke had awoken her up, and taken her clothes off, she blushed, but didn't make a move to move away from Daisuke, as she was resting so good in his arms. She then thought about the fact that Daisuke had massaged her feet, and smiled at the hazy memory, she thought that that was probably why her angle no longer hurt. She smiled at the memory, and was happy it was Daisuke she was with; she doubted any of the other boys would have taken so good care of her.

She then looked again the insides of the cave. The opening was about meter wide, and one and a half high. It was however blocked by some clothes drying, which she recognised as her own, and Daisuke's. Daisuke had, however left a part of the opening uncovered, to let the smoke out. Inside the cave was slightly bigger. It widened up to two and half meters, and went higher up too. She couldn't tee how high, as the light coming from the fireplace couldn't reach the roof.

The cave continued long, and seemed to be some sort of crack in the mountain. The fireplace was by the exit, and looked like it had burned for some hours. She, now wide awake, stood from the makeshift 'bed' Daisuke had made. The bed was near the cave wall, and the fire. She put the blanket around tighter, so he wouldn't freeze, and then wondered about all the equipment they seemed to have. They had a blanket, and two changes of clothes, both Daisuke's clothes.

As the hike in the mountains was just a daytrip, she wondered why Daisuke had such things with him. She was cut of her musing however, as Daisuke turned in his sleep and muttered her name. She was shocked. Daisuke hadn't muttered 'Risa', but clearly 'Riku', in a gentle way. She smiled briefly, before noticing she was freezing a little, and went back under the blanket she and Daisuke were sharing.

She tried to fall asleep, but didn't succeed. She just had too many questions she wanted answered. Some of the Daisuke could answer, and some not.

She lied down about and half an hour, until she felt Daisuke to awaken and she removed her head from his chest, and moved it to his arm instead.

**A**s Daisuke awoke, he felt someone very female lying on him, judging by the person's chest. The female moved her head from his chest, and moved it to his arm. He could hear the earlier absent Dark awaken, and scream something about 'way to go! Your first woman' or 'how did I miss this?' Ha opened his eyes, and remembered everything from earlier.

He saw Riku lying beside him, with her warm chocolate eyes looking at him. He felt somehow as always before changing to Dark, but forced himself to be normal, as he had no room to escape now. He looked into her hazelnut coloured eyes, which were filled with questions, and noticed her messy hair was spread all over his arm.

They smiled at each other for a moment, before He broke the silence.

"So… You cold?" He asked worried, and was quite shocked as she snuggled tighter to him, and simply mumbled something sounding like 'I am now'. He simply smiled, before drawing her closer to himself, as he felt her relax. And so they both fell into the arms of sleep, on the arms of each other.

**T**hey had both been awake for a while, not saying anything, just sharing heat. Finally Riku spoke.

"Da-Daisuke?" She finally stammered. Daisuke blushed slightly, before asking.

"What, Harada-san?"

"What happened?"

"When did you pass out? I knew you were unconscious, when I pulled you out of the water….?"

"I passed out when you catched me. In the river." She felt chills going down her back just thinking about it.

"Well, After I catched you, I succeeded in taking hold of a tree that was leaning over the river. I pulled you up, and carried you to the cave. We were lucky there was a cave. Otherwise we probably had frozen to death."

"What then?"

"Well, I tried to make sure you were warm…"

"You gave your coat to me, didn't you?" She interrupted.

"Yes. Then I went looking for wood. After I found some, I made a fire, and quickly moved some of the wet clothes to the opening, so that the warmth would stay inside. Then I woke you up…" There Daisuke blushed, before continuing. "…and the rest you probably remember, after I had changed your clothes, I moved you by the fire, and we fell asleep…"

"Okay. How come you had so many clothes and a blanket with you?" She asked suspiciously.

"My mother is little overprotective." He explained. Riku just nodded.

"Your overprotective mother wouldn't happen to pack some food for you, would she?" Riku asked, feeling little hungry.

"Probably." Daisuke said, before standing up, where Riku shouted 'Hey! You're letting the heat out!' before going to his bag pack, and taking out some food.

They ended up eating some Sandwiches, and some chips, and they both drank sodas, as they had a friendly discussion. As Riku drank rest of her soda, she asked:

"So… have you thought about what we are going to do?"

"I think we should try to make our way back soon, unless you are overly tired? Because it has started snowing, and the snow will cover our tracks, and make going back home difficult." Daisuke looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's do it. We are going to have to take the wet clothes with us." Daisuke nodded as answer, and then said: I think the jackets have dried enough. We'll have to put them on, even thought they are lightly moisture. We'll never make it otherwise." Riku just nodded in understanding.

And so, after packing everything, they made their way out of the cave, Daisuke carrying Riku.

**E**veryone was worried. Daisuke and Risa had gone missing around 10.00 A.M, and the clock was already four. They had been missing six hours, and they were starting losing hope. After they had been missing a little over an hour, Hiwatari had called the police, and the police were making rounds on the mountain, and the river. The class had refused leaving, and had stayed where Daisuke and Riku had disappeared. The spirit was down, because after being out there for six hours, they were losing hope.

The class had gotten a big tent from the police to loan, and they had put it up. In order to get the spirit up, Saehara and Sekimoto were telling ghost stories. Saehara was just in the middle of telling a story about a tall monster that looked like Quasimodo. No one was scared, because; let's face it, Saehara sucked at ghost stories.

So there they were, listening Saehara's stupid ghost story, as the tent door was suddenly opened. Everyone turned their attention to the tall form, with extra big back. Some of the girls shrieked, upon seeing the monster Saehara was talking about. Saehara himself had gone pale, and was about to run away, when a voice interrupted him.

"What? No hugs? No welcoming back? I'm disappointed." A male voice, they all knew too well said.

"Me too, you know, when having a twin sister you could at least expect a smile…" sounded another disappointed voice. Suddenly Daisuke and Riku could no longer look at the stunned faces, and started laughing.

After getting some control over their laughing Daisuke managed to say something:

"Oh god, I've laughed so much it actually hurts!"

"B-But their faces" Riku laughed.

"Oh, stop it, or I can't stop!" Daisuke laughed some more. Riku just laughed some more, but stopped abruptly as Daisuke said:

"Stop it, or I'll drop it."

"Now, THAT was funny." Daisuke laughed, and was just interrupted by Riku, as she hit him in the head.

"Oh, now look what you've done? Now they all think we've gone bonkers!" At that everyone had realized who was standing at the door, and Risa just shrieked her sister's name, before running to hug her. Riku however was on Daisuke's back, so Risa ended up brushing her angle. Riku shrieked in pain, and Daisuke took her down into his arms, and then put her on the floor. He then took a hold on her angle, and did something with his fingertips, that no one saw.

"Is it on place?" He asked. As Riku nodded, Daisuke continued:

"You know I'll have to tape it again?" Riku just nodded, and Daisuke drew back the leg of her pants, which showed some sort of a cast that Daisuke had done out of a shirt and some pieces of wood. Daisuke drew the tape around it harder, and Riku just winced. Daisuke packed the angle again, and seeing everyone's questioning faces explained:

"Sprained angle." Everyone just nodded, and the teacher finally got control over the situation, after everyone had gone hugging Riku and Daisuke.

"Students, PLEASE, calm down! I'm sure everything can be explained later, now, I'm sure that Harada Riku is in need of medical attention!" With that everyone calmed down, and Hiwatari called to the police that Daisuke and Riku had been found. The ambulance arrived soon and was just about to take Riku to the hospital, as Riku asked.

"Niwa-kun? Would you? Pretty please…?" She asked a little desperation her voice. After a moment of consideration Daisuke hopped too into the ambulance. And sat besides Risa, who was already sitting with her sister.

Just as the ambulance was no longer to be seen, Saehara said something that caught everyone's attention.

"Now, did I just see wrong, or was Riku wearing Daisuke's clothes?"

**T**he ride to the hospital was confusing to Risa at least. Daisuke just seemed so much in control over the situation, and it felt as if the feelings he had for her were gone. She, frankly, felt relieved. She had, after all felt love for Daisuke, but only as a friend, and she didn't want to outright say no to him.

Riku had just fallen asleep, as she started shaking, and muttering something about water and cold, she was obliviously having a terrible nightmare. A deep concern filled Daisuke's eyes, as he took Riku's hand to his own, and said in a soothing voice:

"Shh… It's just a dream." Riku calmed down a little, before asking:

"Dai?"

"Shh…I'm here" Daisuke answered, rubbing her hand. Riku calmed down immediately, as she hugged his hand. Risa raised her eyebrows, and was little jealous of the relationship the two seemed to have. Daisuke mouthed tell-you-later, before turning to Riku, and laying his hand on her head. He cursed, and then looked little panic stricken. At Risa's again questioning look, he just simply explained:

"Fever." The rest of the ride to the hospital was made in silence.

**E**miko walked to the hospital, only to find her son shaking on the waiting chair. She immediately hugged him, whispering to him that it was going to be okay, and asking what was wrong.

"Riku…she… god." He mumbled, raising his hands to his hair desperately, before his mother continued trying to smooth him down.

"You may see her now." The doctor said, before looking confused after Daisuke, who had bolted down the hall the Riku's room. Emiko looked at the doctor, and then asked what happened to Riku.

"Well, the angle that was sprained we took care of easily, but she was pretty dehydrated of the freezing, and falling down to the river, and she was pretty weak, but otherwise fine. Your son took good care of her." The doctor assured, unknowingly telling something to her she didn't know. Fortunately to her, she was good at manipulating, and so she continued.

"Well, could you tell me little about what happened? I of course was told what happened, but my son was really shocked so I'd rather hear the whole story."

"Of course Mrs. Niwa. What I gathered was that they fell on ice and from there to water. You son succeeded in taking her out of the water, and warming her up, as he made the fire, and he obliviously knew something about fractures, as he set the angle in place." Emiko nodded, and then sunk to her seat, where her husband was sitting. Kosuke hugged Emiko, and held her tightly, asking her what was wrong.

"its just…poor dai-chan is going to blame himself for this… what isn't so commonly known is, that Daisuke has been in a similar accident earlier. He fell to the river with his friend Daigo. He died. Daigo that is, and Dai has always blamed himself for his death…" Emiko trailed off, as kosuke simply stated:

"Oh dear."

**D**aisuke ran to Riku's room, only to find Risa already sitting by her bed already. Riku was awake, and smiled immediately as she saw Daisuke. He sat besides her, and whispered:

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good. Thanks to you."

"We should've gotten here earlier."

"But we couldn't."

"I should've taken the other way."

"There was no other way, what do you mean?"

"On the ice. I should've run the other way."

"It wasn't your fault, besides were fine now."

"No were not. Your angle is broken."

"It broke as I fell, there was nothing you could've done, Daisuke."

"There's always something you can do. Besides, you almost died!"

"But I didn't."

"But you almost did. Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was!"

"Sorry. I'm fine. Really." Riku answered, hugging him. Daisuke instantly relaxed, and whispered:

"Sorry I yelled."

"It's fine." Risa looked at the couple and cleared her throat. As they separated and both blushed, she giggled, and said to her sister:

"I'm glad you're okay. Now I'm gonna get something to eat. You two want anything?" After they had both shaked her heads Risa left the hospital room, leaving the two occupants of the room in uncomfortable silence.

"Niwa-kun… Thank you." Daisuke looked back at Riku sharply, and asked:

"What for?"

"Well…you know… For coming for me when I couldn't run, and… just for saving me so many times." She looked at her hands, blushing deeply now.

"The thought really didn't even enter my mind. I wouldn't let it happen again…" Daisuke said, trailing off with a haunted look in his crimson eyes. Riku looked at Daisuke intensely, with a little confused expression. She then took Daisuke's chin, and lifted his head up, which had dropped down earlier, too look into his eyes. He thought, was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Happen what again?" Riku asked demanding. Daisuke met her eyes, and then, after staring at her in silence, said simply:

"To let anyone near me get hurt again." This really was no answer at all. Riku sensed that it wasn't something she would get out of him now, and just tapped the other side of the bed. She then looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Sleep with me please?" She pleaded. Daisuke instantly knew what she was asking, and didn't even blush. He just calmly climbed into the bed, drawing Riku down with him. Riku smiled, and snuggled closer to him, feeling instantly safe.

**R**isa walked into the room, holding two cokes with her, meaning to offer one to her sister and Daisuke. As she stepped in, she almost dropped the sodas in shock, as she saw her sister sleeping with Daisuke on the hospital bed. She had her head on Daisuke's chest, and her other leg thrown over him, while his arms were draped around her.

After looking them for a while she then smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you so happy sister. I'm happy for you. You're a lucky girl." She said to the unhearing ears of the two sleepers. With a one last smile she put the two cans of soda to the nearby table, and left Daisuke and Riku alone. Then, after a moment of consideration, she turned, opened the door once again, and said to the sleeping form of Daisuke:

"And if you even hurt her, I'll hunt you down, and wear you ribcage as a hat." She then turned back to the hallway, closed the door, only to find herself face to face with Daisuke's mother, Emiko.

"A big bright golden star for the imaginary." (1) Emiko then said, tapping Risa gently to the shoulder. Risa just shrugged, and said.

"It felt… fitting in some weird way." The two females then, one grown woman, and one in the way to be a woman, went to find the hospital cafeteria, and to find some blue Jell-O. (2)

A faint sound of Emiko's could be heard, as she asked

"So, do you think your sister would be able to make some of those grand-children I want?" Risa's answer faded away, and Kosuke could be heard opening the door, and asking from the passing-by janitor:

"Are they gone?" The janitor just nodded, not knowing what Kosuke was talking about, and continued making his way to where ever he was going. Kosuke sighted in relief, and said to no one:

"Finally, my change to escape." And so Daisuke's father made his way out of the hospital as quietly as he could.

_Note: (1) I know this line is from Buffy the vampire slayer, I just watched the episode, and just had to put it in here. I know it's not original, as many of others have used it earlier, but, what the hell, it's my fic! ;_

_(2) Sorry for this Stargate reference, but I'm just in the mood of stealing someone else's lines… **heh eh eh…** ;_

**T**he next week Riku was already able to come back to school, and everything went on almost normally, except for the fact that everyone was dying to know what happened after they fell, and before they came back. Riku and Daisuke just told the story in its main features, and leaved the events that had passed in the cave a secret.

At the beginning of the week Riku tried to look as glad and carefree as she could, so that others would not worry, and most were fooled by her act. In fact most of the pupils had, by the end of the week forgotten Riku was even in an accident, and acted as if nothing had happened.

Risa and Daisuke were not one of those pupils. They could both clearly see the dark spots under her eyes, indicating she hadn't been sleeping properly. Once, after school, Daisuke had even stopped Risa to ask her how Riku was sleeping.

Unknown to them Riku had gotten pretty depressed after they had talked alone. Risa had promised to update Daisuke of Riku's recovery, and for that he was grateful.

The signs started to show more and more clearly, until finally on Friday at the lunch break, when Daisuke and Riku had been eating lunch, she had fallen asleep, only to wake up, shocked that she had fallen asleep, and started to ramble things like:

"Where is my teddy?" "Who stole my cherries?" and the worst "Daisuke, I really think you should consider coming to school without a shirt." After those exclamations, Daisuke had simply picked Riku up (in his arms she had fallen asleep in seconds.) He then walked to the classroom, finding it empty for lunch, except for the teacher. He had fast explained that Riku hadn't slept well for days, and that he was taking her home. The teacher just nodded in agreement; she had noticed Riku's dark eyes and her lack of concentration too.

And so Daisuke had taken off with Riku in his arms. Unknown to him, the whole class had seen him carrying her off, and by the end of the day there would be a rumour about Daisuke snogging Riku senseless.

**D**aisuke was about to go to Riku's house, when he realized that he wasn't going to make it there by foot, and it felt useless, as he didn't even know how to get in.

So, after a moment of consideration, he went home, looking for his mother to help him with Riku. His plan failed however, as his mother wasn't home. He then took Riku to the guest room, not knowing what else to do. He was just about to leave, when Riku started screaming bloody murder about things like:

"Niwa-kun, don't leave me!" "Cold…it's so cold…" and "The water is so cold…"

She was hysterical as she shaked in the nightmare, and kept screaming for Daisuke. Daisuke, not knowing what else to do, laying down on the bed, hugging Riku to him and muttered things like:

"I'm here…shhh…its okay…everything is fine..." Finally (at least to Daisuke) Riku fell asleep. He didn't dare to let go of her thought, so that she wouldn't start having her nightmares about the 'incident'. (It hadn't taken long from Daisuke to figure out what she kept dreaming about…) And finally, after a while, he fell asleep too.

"**T**his keeps on getting a habit." Emiko said to Risa, as she came from looking at Riku and Daisuke.

"I'm really sorry for that Mrs. Niwa." Emiko just shrugged the whole thing off, and said in an off handed matter:

"Oh, it's not that..." She said, explaining herself."… Its just that well…frankly I think your sister feel save with Daisuke, so we should let them allow to sleep together." At seeing Risa's wondering look, she continued. "…All for the good of your sister off course…"

After Risa had nodded her acceptance, Emiko asked:

"Do you think your family will object?" She asked little worried about her little plan.

Risa thought for a moment, before answering:

"Well, as long it is for the good of Riku, I'm sure they won't mind… it's not like they'll be sleeping together forever, just until her nightmares end." Emiko nodded in understanding.

**A**s Daisuke and Riku finally awoke, they found out about the arrangement, Riku was little bothered for all the trouble made for her, while Daisuke just kept looking worriedly after her.

Daisuke's room was changed, so that instead where there once was a normal bed, there was now instead a double sized bed, and the guest room was arranged for Riku to use.

**B**y the beginning of the next week, EVERYONE had heard about it. The girls kept sending evil stares for Riku. It was apparent that Daisuke was more popular by the girls than she had thought. The boys kept suggesting stupid things to Daisuke, and asking if they had 'done it'. After Daisuke had beaten one guy twice his size, every one of the boys had just made way for her and Riku, not ever mentioning the subject again. Still, it was evident that they were interested.

The girls had taken into threatening Riku to leave Daisuke alone, and as Daisuke had found out, with her crying over it, he had taken into being her personal bodyguard.

By the end of that week, everything had pretty much gone back to the same, and most of the girls were again friendly to Riku.

Riku and Daisuke didn't even blush as they slept together, it just came naturally. The still slept in their pyjamas, but tings had still drastically changed. Like now Riku was only wearing a pair of mini shorts and her top. She and Daisuke didn't even talk about it, as Daisuke had already seen it all. Daisuke was only wearing a pair of dark green loose pants, which brought out the colour of his eyes. Daisuke knew her mother had something to do with it, but stayed silent.

And by time, as they always couldn't sleep immediately, they talked. They talked about pretty much about everything between earth and heaven, and Daisuke was just drawing circles in her back, as he thought about how he had succeeded in not blurting anything involving Dark out. He was shocked as Dark answered. He had been absent lately.

/It's a spell. It comes down automatically, because of the DNA. It is automatically cast to every bearer of me. You see, if some idiot just blurted everything out, my secret would be revealed/

/ I… I see/ Daisuke answered in distracted manner, his eyes thought widening.

/Wait… If you know what I'm thinking about, and you'll see what I see… than then you too can see when…/ Daisuke said his muscles tensing at the thought of sharing _HIS_ Risa. He could 'sense' as Dark nodded in the back of his head. It wasn't a victorious nod; it was just a nod to the fact. He wasn't happy about it, well not unhappy either, but he wasn't pleased about it. He accepted the fact naturally; after all, they were one. They were alike.

**R**iku looked into Daisuke's absent eyes as his face went throw a spectrum of emotions. There were still things about Daisuke she didn't understand. Things that weren't quite like they seemed. And then, in a moment of bravery, kissed Daisuke onto lips, drawing Daisuke back to reality.

**D**aisuke was drawn out of his musings as Riku planted a moisture kiss on his lips. After recovering from the shock, he returned the kiss. Okay, so maybe there was some hope for them after all…

**T**here were layers in Daisuke she was sure she wasn't even ready to comprehend, Riku thought as she noticed, just a bit surprised that Daisuke was returning the kiss. The last reasonable thought she had, before everything became hazy, was;

Not everything is as it seems.

At least when talking about Daisuke Niwa.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
